Unwritten
by Phoenix Rises
Summary: Arthur's cousin, Arianna, arrives in Camelot. When she discovers the unwritten relationship between Arthur and Gwen, will she try to bring their relationship out in the open? Arwen
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One-News of Arrival**_

"MERLIN!"

Merlin woke with a start. The voice of his master, Prince Arthur Pendragon had woken him from a deep and rather refreshing slumber. No doubt he wanted his armour polished or his bedding linen replaced or some other ridiculous order carried out. He opened one eye and saw the angry face of Arthur looking down on him.

"Finally!" Arthur exclaimed in an exasperated manner. "It seems like I have been calling you for hours. Get up, would you!"

With a groan, Merlin pulled himself out of his bed and followed Arthur down the staircase from his room to the main room that he shared with his uncle, Gaius, the court physician. Gaius was nowhere in sight, thankfully. Merlin was glad that he did not have to have him there to witness the arrival of Arthur, who had so much as never stepped foot inside this part of the castle. Now that he thought about it, as he started to awake fully, the fact that Arthur had come to collect him was something of an oddity.

"Arthur," Merlin asked hesitantly, as Arthur stormed out of Gaius' chambers and headed towards the main halls of the Camelot castle.

"What, Merlin." Arthur's voice was annoyed, which was the typical tone that he usually adopted when addressing Merlin.

"If you do not mind my curiousity, _sire_, why did you come to my chambers to retrieve me? That's very unlike you."

"If you must know, Merlin, there is a lot that needs to be done today, and I cannot afford to have my servant lying around and sleeping all day, can I?"

"Uh, no I suppose not," Merlin replied, confusion crossing his features. "What's the occasion?"

At this point, Arthur and Merlin had reached Arthur's chambers. Arthur pushed the door opened and led the way inside. "Well, Merlin, the reason for the activity is because today my dear cousin is arriving for an extended visit."

"Your cousin? I did not realize that you had one, sire."

Arthur turned to look at him with a bemused expression upon his handsome features. "Yes, I do. She is the child of my father's brother."

"_She_, sire?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, confused. "Yes, she, Merlin. What's so unbelievable about that?"

"Nothing," Merlin answered quickly, a small smile on his face. "Tell me about your cousin, sire."

"Why?"

"So I know what to expect when she arrives."

Arthur looked at Merlin as if he had gone temporarily insane. Merlin maintained his innocent expression.

"My cousin, Arianna, is the daughter of my uncle. She is the same age as me, and we were very close as young children, but we haven't seen each other for years. There's not much else to tell."

"And when shall she be arriving?"

"She is expected this afternoon. So as a result, I need you to iron my feast clothes, polish my boots, and then I need you to prepare the room in the east wing. Arianna will be staying there for the duration of her stay."

Merlin bowed slightly. "Of course. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No," Arthur replied absolutely.

Merlin bowed again slightly and then turned to leave the room. However, as he reached the door Arthur's voice carried out to him. "Merlin, wait a moment."

Merlin turned to see Arthur at the window, looking down into the courtyard below. "Yes."

Merlin saw Arthur's great shoulder's heave in a sigh. "How is Guinevere?"

Merlin gaped. This question caught him off guard. It had been a few months since it was discovered that Gwen was Arthur's true love. He had fallen under an enchantment and had believed himself to be in love with King Olaf's daughter Lady Vivian. Merlin had discovered that the cure to his false love was to be kissed by the woman he truly loved. And that woman happened to be Gwen, the lady Morgana's maidservant. Merlin still remembered what Arthur had said to him after the kiss he shared with Gwen.

"_Merlin."_

_Merlin looked at Arthur questioningly. He had a determined look in his eyes, just like the old Arthur. He knew about the kiss between Arthur and Gwen, as the prince no longer had the airy, lovey look in his eyes that had almost gotten him killed in his joust with King Olaf over Lady Vivian. Merlin smiled a little as he saw Arthur look out into the crowd to where Gwen was currently sitting._

"_Yes?"_

"_If anything should happen to me, take care of Gwen. She may be a servant, dispensable," he turned to look back at Merlin, "but she's not dispensable to me."……………_

"Gwen?" Merlin began uncertainly. "She is fine, I think. Have you not seen her?"

"Not for a few nights."

"Nights?"

Arthur sighed again, and then turned around to face his servant. "Tell anybody I told you this, Merlin, and I will end you."

Merlin nodded quickly.

Arthur looked at him hesitantly and then continued. "Gwen and I have been meeting in secret."

Merlin's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yes, Merlin, really. And if you raise those eyebrows any further, they will disappear into your hairline."

"Oh, it's just that, I thought you two were trying to deny your feelings for each other. I believe you told her and me, if I remember correctly, that nothing could happen between you because of your social standings."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, that was true to begin with. But to be honest, after what happened in the tent, I have realized that I cannot deny the way I feel about her anymore. I remember the kiss so clearly, and the way that she felt in my arms. It felt completely right and true. I can't be away from her anymore. I am….in love, Merlin. For the first time." Arthur laughed, but it was a happy laugh, full of bliss.

Merlin smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Gwen is a great girl. You are very lucky."

"I know I am. Anyway, I went to see her a few nights later and managed to convince her to take another chance on us. She accepted. She has been staying overnight, here, with me, in my chamber." Arthur glanced at Merlin to assess his reaction.

"So, why have you not seen her?"

"Uh, things have been getting in the way, if you must know."

"Fair enough. Do you want me to give her a message?"

"Yes, tell her I will visit her tonight at her home."

"I shall do that for you."

With that, Merlin turned and left, with a huge smile on his face.

Gwen walked into her mistress' cambers carrying freshly laundered gowns. The sight that met her was unnerving. The Lady Morgana was situated at her chamber window, gazing out of the window, a troublesome expression on her face. To see her mistress and close friend troubled always bothered Gwen.

"My lady," she called into the room. Morgana came out of her reverie at the sound of Gwen's voice. She smiled meekly at her.

Gwen placed the gowns on Morgana's bed and proceeded towards her. "Is there something wrong? You look troubled."

Morgana chuckled quietly, "Oh Gwen, you always read me like a book." She turned back to the window. "Yes, in fact, there is something bothering me."

"What is it? Is there anything I can do?" Gwen asked her kindly.

A sad look crossed Morgana's face and she clutched Gwen's hands in hers. "No Guinevere, there isn't. "

"Please tell me, regardless."

"It's the arrival of Arthur's cousin."

"The Lady Arianna? Why would that trouble you?"

"I am not looking forward to her visit. We never got along as young children."

"Why is that?"

Morgana sighed, let go of Gwen's hands and crossed over to the headstand of her bed. "Arianna is….difficult to tolerate. Kind of like Arthur." She laughed sadly as she grasped the headstand. "Actually, she is a lot like Arthur."

"Um, well, then you will not like this news that I have received." Morgana looked at her curiously. "I have been told that I have been assigned to look after Lady Arianna during the duration of her stay."

"Oh." Morgana replied faintly. Suddenly she composed herself and continued, "Well, you needn't worry, Gwen. I know you have ordered to do so, so I will not interfere. I will have Elena look after me while you have been assigned to Arianna."

Gwen nodded. "Morgana, you know that if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"I shall."

The door opened then. Merlin's head popped in. "Sorry to interrupt. Gwen, can I talk to u please?"

"Of course," Gwen replied. She curtsied Morgana and then left the room. Merlin turned to her once they were clear of Morgana's room.

"I have been asked to relay you a message."

Gwen waited expectantly.

"Arthur," Gwen's heart quickened at the name, "would like you to know that he is going to visit you tonight at your home."

After a moment, Gwen nodded and then blushed at the grin on Merlin's face.

"Oh, shut up," she replied, smacking his arm lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two-Obvious Attractions**_

The trumpets sounded throughout the castle, announcing the arrival of an important guest. Arthur stood at the main balcony, watching the procession of his cousin, Arianna ride through the gates of Camelot. A wide smile crossed his face and he left and proceeded down to the main courtyard, where he would meet his cousin.

He strode across the courtyard and saw her astride a mighty black stallion. Her control over the horse was excellent, despite its obvious high-strung personality. She had the air of a Pendragon about her.

Arthur smiled and strode quickly towards his cousin. "Arianna!" he called across the courtyard.

Arianna turned with a start towards the voice. When she saw who the voice belonged to, she smiled widely.

"Arthur!" she greeted, joy in her voice. Her blue eyes, similar to Arthur's, were alive with happiness.

When Arthur reached her, he extended his arms to her and helped her off the black horse. Arianna was a head shorter than Arthur, so she had to crane her head to look up into Arthur's face.

"You have not changed a bit," she smiled at him, laying her hands on his shoulders.

Arthur laughed and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

When they pulled apart, Arianna turned to her large escort and called, "Benjamin!"

At her command, a young man hurried forward with floppy brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in the clothes of a commoner. Arthur figured it must be her manservant.

"Yes my lady." He bowed deeply.

"Take my bags inside. And please, do not be a complete dolt and drop them all," she said in an offhand voice.

"Of course, my lady." With that, he had gone. Arianna smiled at Arthur and together they walked towards the inside of the castle.

"So, how is my uncle?" Arthur asked her.

She shrugged. "Father is the usual. He has wanted to see you and Uther for so long."

"He should have come. He would have been more than welcome."

Arianna laughed softly. "Think realistically, cousin. Do you really think that your father and my father would do well in the same castle?"

Arthur laughed along with her. "No, no, I suppose you're right. We would not want it to be clash of the mighty egos."

"No, we wouldn't want that."

* * *

"Arianna," Uther Pendragon called as he saw his beloved niece enter the main hall, with her small escort. Her deep lilac gown billowed out behind her as she progressed gracefully towards the thrones where her uncle and cousin were situated. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a simple braid with a few strands of hair falling down next to her face.

"Uncle," she replied once she reached him. They embraced formally, hands connecting in a welcoming gesture.

Merlin stood just behind Arthur whilst the reunion was taking place. As he laid eyes on the infamous Lady Arianna, he couldn't help but notice that she was extremely attractive. Tall, willowy, with graceful proportions, and beautiful almond shaped eyes that were a light shade of brown. Merlin found himself staring more than he knew he should be.

His focus was interrupted, however, by a small movement from Arthur. He had turned slightly and was giving Merlin an amused look, because of his blatant staring. Merlin looked away quickly, pretending not to have been caught staring at his gorgeous royal relative.

Arthur looked away, smirking. Merlin's quick act of innocence did not fool him. Merlin checked again whether or not his master was looking, then stole a few glances at Arianna again. She was busy conversing with Uther.

"How long will you be staying with us?" Uther asked her, a smile playing upon his lips.

Arianna smiled serenely back. "As long as you will have me. I was hoping to stay here for a few weeks if that is alright with you, Uncle."

"Of course it is. You are welcome here for as long as you like."

"I am glad. I might even see if I can beat Arthur _again_ at a duel whilst I am here," she smiled mischievously at Arthur. Merlin held back a snicker. _Lady Arianna beat Arthur?_

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Excuse me," he replied contemptuously, "you did not beat me. If you must know, I had something caught in my eye which lowered my ability to participate."

Arianna snorted. "Oh okay, whatever you say, Arthur."

Uther laughed his deep, rumbling laugh. "Now, now," he grinned at the two of them. "We can discuss this later. But I expect you must be exhausted from your trip here, Arianna. I will have someone show you to your room."

Arianna curtsied briefly to her uncle. "Thank you."

She turned and was about to leave with her entourage when she saw Lady Morgana standing in Uther's procession. They made eye contact as they passed, and an icy tension fell between them.

"Morgana," Arianna said.

"Arianna," was the reply, accompanied with a brief nod.

With no words finding her lips, Arianna turned and left the hall. She stopped as Arthur approached her from behind.

"Cousin," he began as he reached her. Beside him, was a young girl who looked to be about Arianna's age in a light lilac gown with a matching corset wrapped around her middle. Her skin was a little darker than Arthur or Arianna's fair skin, and her dark hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Some of her intricate curls fell stray around her face. Her dark eyes looked friendly and kind.

"This is Guinevere," Arthur introduced them. "She will be looking after you for the duration of your stay."

"Pleasure to meet you, my lady," Guinevere responded to Arianna.

Arianna looked at her and smiled. "And you, too."

"Rest assured, cousin, Guinevere is one of the best servants you could trust in all of Camelot."

Arianna nodded, and noticed a slight flush in Guinevere's cheeks as Arthur complimented her. The way she shyly glanced up at him made Arianna suspicious.

"Very well," Arianna smiled. "Where am I to be staying, Guinevere?"

"Oh," she replied. "Yes, of course. "

Just before they left, Lady Arianna could have sworn she saw a meaningful glance between the two. She smiled secretly to herself.

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry that this chapter took so long to come up. Just been so busy lately, but I will try to stay on top of the stories now **** thanks so much for the great comments XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three-Moonlight Confessions**_

Gwen was busy sweeping the floor of her home, a low fire burning in the fireplace nearby. She was awaiting the arrival of Arthur, just like he said he would. The thought of him arriving never ceased to give her the butterflies. She had never thought any man could ever make her feel like this. Nervous and shy in his presence, unable to stop thinking about him, and eager to see him always were feelings that Gwen never thought Arthur, of all men, could bring out in her. If someone had told her six months ago that she would be having secret liaisons with the Crown Prince of Camelot, she would have laughed in their face and never given it another thought.

But now that she was, she could not imagine she could feel the way she did about Prince Arthur. She grew up around Arthur ever since the both of them were ten as she was given to Morgana to be her servant at that age. She and Arthur never really paid any attention to each other, and she had always seen him as a bit of a bullying prat. But in the last year or so, she had seen the Prince develop into a completely different person. He seemed more humble than he was before, and more thoughtful about those around him. She had even seen the true friendship between him and Merlin, even though both of them would deny it blatantly if it were brought up in conversation. Gwen smiled to herself at that thought.

Despite her feelings for Arthur, Gwen did not know what was actually between them. Yes, Arthur and she had been meeting in secret, and she knew the way he felt about her, but they had never had a discussion about what this truly was. Were they in a relationship, or was this mere dallying for Arthur's pleasure…..

Shaking her head, Gwen pushed that thought away. She knew Arthur would never use her like that. She just had to make sure she knew where they stood. Tonight.

There was a soft knock at the door then. Gwen's head snapped up to the wooden door on the other side of the room. Was it Arthur? Her heartbeat quickened.

"Who is it?" she called softly.

"It's me," she heard the muffled reply. She recognized Arthur's voice.

She placed the broom against the wall quickly and walked over to the door. She wiped her hands on her apron, and then after a second moment's indecision, she quickly untied the apron and threw it onto the table.

She grasped the handle tightly, and silently willed her heartbeat to stop going at a million miles an hour. She turned the handle and pulled it inwards.

There he was. Leaning on shoulder against the door frame, most of his face was hidden by a hood of a blood red travelling cloak. She could see his ravishing smile, though.

"May I come in?" he asked playfully, smirking.

"If you must," Gwen replied, just as playfully. She stepped aside from the door and Arthur strode in, pushing the hood from his face.

Gwen closed the door quietly and watched as Arthur pulled off the travelling cloak. His broad shoulders were in clear sight now that the cloak was gone. Gwen could not help but admire him. Everything about him was grand, his face, stature, and his physicality. She still had trouble believing he was hers.

Arthur turned to face her and smiled a breathtaking smile. She smiled shyly back.

"How are you?" Arthur asked her, walking to her and placing his hands on her waist. She shivered with pleasure at the contact.

"I'm well."

Arthur grinned. "Wonderful." With that, he bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

No matter how many times Gwen had kissed Arthur, she was still swept away by each moment. Was this what true love feels like? She asked herself. It had to be.

Too soon, Arthur pulled away. Gwen exhaled slowly.

"What?" Arthur asked, bemused by the expression on her face.

"I never get used to when you kiss me," she admitted, smiling.

"Oh! Is that so?" Arthur smirked at her.

"Yes, it is so," Gwen replied, detangling herself from Arthur. She didn't get so much as a foot away, when Arthur pulled her back to him and trapped her in a passionate embrace.

Moonlight filtered in through the small window, casting a soft silvery glow on the couple in the small bed, tangled in the rough sheets and each other.

Gwen was curled up next to Arthur, her hand on his bare chest. He was lying flat on his back, an arm hooked around Gwen's shoulders. She could feel him tracing light patterns on her back and shoulder blades with his gentle fingers. His eyes were on the moon, distant in the velvet sky outside.

Gwen watched him silently for a few moments and then, she spoke.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked him gently.

At the sound of her voice, he looked back at her. "Why would anything be wrong?" he asked, his eyes soft and his voice low and husky.

"You tell me," Gwen replied, watching him intently.

Arthur chuckled and shuffled onto his side so he could look her straight in the eyes. Stroking her chin, he said clearly, "Nothing is wrong. I am where I want to be: with you." He kissed her lightly.

"I'm glad. You just seemed so distant," she explained meekly.

Arthur shook his head. "I was thinking."

"About what?"

"How lucky I am to have you."

Gwen felt herself blushing. She thanked the Lord God she had the cover of night.

"That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Gwen began.

Arthur looked at her questioningly and she continued, "You say you are lucky to have me, but do you really have me?"

Arthur still looked puzzled. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"What is this, Arthur?" she gestured between them. "Are we in a relationship, or are these just convenient dalliances?"

As comprehension dawned upon Arthur, she waited expectantly. She watched as his face went from thoughtful to amused in about a millisecond.

"Guinevere," he began, using her formal name. He was the only one who did, and he was the only one who could make her heart flutter when using her formal name. "You know how I feel about you. There is no one like you. I…I love you."

Gwen heard the words from his lips for the first time. She was shocked. She had never heard the Prince say those words to anyone before. And she knew he had some sort of feeling for her, but she had no idea it was love.

But when she looked back, she cursed herself for being so blind. There were many shows of Arthur's affection over the last few months. When Gwen had offered to let him stay at her home during the jousting tournament, and Gwen had lectured him on his arrogance and his attitude towards her whilst in her home, he seemed regretful and even, amusingly, tried to cook her dinner. Their meal had been a good one, and Gwen had even noticed a bit of flirtatious banter between the two of them. Gwen had never seen Arthur so determined to do something for someone else like he did for her. Then, there was the time when she was kidnapped by Hengist, he defied his father's orders and came to rescue her. She admitted, she was touched by the gesture, but at the time had no idea of his true feelings. Also, when he was entranced by the Lady Vivian, Merlin had convinced her that she was the only one who could break the spell, she went without hesitation. The kiss they shared was magical, in more ways than one, and Gwen felt so safe and at home wrapped in his arms. After the tournament against King Olaf, Vivian's father (in which he won), he had come to her home to talk to her and left a single rose on the table with a simple note. It was one of the single most beautiful things that anyone had ever done for her, but she turned him away, claiming to him that she could not be his queen while Uther was king. He would never allow it. He seemed hurt, but still determined to change her mind. Finally, there was the moment when he had risked his life to save her when the Great Dragon had attacked Camelot. Gwen had found that moment afterwards, in the makeshift ward, as she tended to his wounds that she found herself truly in love with him. The way he looked at her then, and the way he looked at her in this perfect moment, right now, made all her doubts about the two of them drift away.

Arthur was watching her expectantly, a slightly worried look on his face. Gwen smiled serenely, and cradled his face in her hand. "I love you too," she said firmly, lovingly.

Arthur smiled in relief, and Gwen kissed him intensely. After a few minutes, they broke apart, but their foreheads remained touching.

"Well, to answer your question, I would say, yes we are in a relationship, because I do not want anyone else," he whispered. "Satisfied?" he teased.

"Yes, I am," Gwen replied, "but I could think of another way you can satisfy me," she hinted, smiling mischievously.

She laughed at the glint in Arthur's eyes as he caught on immediately. "At your service, my Lady."

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this new addition. Bit of Arwen fluff for you to enjoy. My university semester is almost over, so you will be glad to know that I will be getting into writing a bit more, so expect another Arwen update pretty soon. Hope the chapter was long enough for you. Happy reading, ratings appreciated.**

**Phoenix Rises.**


End file.
